


The Painful Truth

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: I have been itching to write a fanfic starting from episode 88 of Lore Olympus because I so badly wanted it to end another way. I finally did it and I'm terrified about posting it so I'm just going to do it. This will be apart of a series, starting from the conversation that Hades and Persephone had in Hades' hiding place. Hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	The Painful Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Rachel Smythe's webtoon, Lore Olympus.

Clutching the lapels to his suit, I watched Hades’ turn away from me. “Do you…want me to leave you alone?” He asked. My heart nearly broke at the insinuation. 

“No! No.” I sputtered, reaching for his chin. Forcing his face back to me. I wanted to see his eyes as I poured my heart out. His ice-white hair was falling into his eyes as his head was bowed. The shadows across his face made his features all the more enveloping. How could I sit here and possibly make the right decisions? 

Hades wrapped his strong arms around me, the fabrics of our clothing scratching against each other, bringing me close enough to smell the wintry scent on his breath. His breaths became more profound, and mine did too. This was comfort in the arms of someone you care deeply for, dare I say, love? 

Closing my eyes in his arms, we stayed here, moment after to moment in Hades’ hiding place. His grip never loosened, and my hand found its way to the peak of his chest. Memorizing the heave and drop of every breath he took, nuzzling closer to the curve of his neck. I could stay here for hours. 

“How can I go on after this?” I asked. The question meant to remain in my head, but it was out there now. The words I spoke were the truth. Maybe I hoped he would have an answer. The vibrations cultivated in his throat sent a hum through my body unexpectedly when I felt them. His head lowered to mine, planting a kiss to my forehead. Lingering with a mentholated reminder, I wished he would do it again. Screw the guilt that I had. 

Impatience roiled in my spine, overshadowing the happiness his second of affection brought me. I had to know, “Do you feel anything for me?” His exhale paused. 

Pulling away from him, I sat back on the couch beneath us inches apart from each other. Studying him, his body language was off. Mouth in a straight line, eyes longing for something to say. 

“Did the kiss not tell you?” Hades asked. Seconds after I’d seen red. Yet somehow, I tamed that anger, remembering what our conversation was about. 

“Scoundrel,” I said, “100%.” Forcing myself away, I smothered an unknown feeling that erupted when I said that to him. It felt like there was new meaning to the word. A flame ignited. I hadn’t made it far when Hades reached for my hand. Grasping it, using his strength to pull me before him.  
Standing between his long legs, I looked down at the king of the underworld. That unknown feeling resurfaced, feeling like lava to my insides. He pulled me all the way in, my hands rested on his shoulders, while one leg started to drape over his thigh, leaving me with the other holding my weight or maybe my better judgment. 

“Forgive me, little goddess. I am not good at these things,” Hades said. His voice deep and low did strange things to me. “I’ve been around for a long time, and never have the feelings I have for you surfaced before for anyone else.” 

Hades’ eyes became lidded when he finished, his head fell into my stomach. Resting there, I stroked the hairs on his head, soft and silky to the touch. 

“Can I say something terrible and honest?” I ask. King Hades lifted his head instantly, and I sank down to his level, keeping stable on his thighs. The gap between us ceased to exist, as I searched him again for confirmation that I could continue. 

Brushing his hair back, I curled my hand under his chin. Feeling the structure of his jawline, losing myself in the tingling sensation I was feeding that laid dormant on my skin. Falling into my hand, Hades’ head rested with his eyes on me, never leaving me. 

“I am trying so hard to find self-restraint right now. Attempting to do the right thing is killing me. I may have to sit on my hands,” I giggled. 

Finally smiling, he lifted me back up, to where I was standing over him again. This time his hands fell to my waist. “How much of a scoundrel am I right now?” He asked. 

Pretending to think it through, I stretched my back against the palms of his hands, milking it. “105%.” 

Shaking his head in laughter, Hades never let me go. “That’s off the scale! One of us has to be level headed here.” 

Relenting to his statement, I gently pulled his hands off my waist. His mouth fell agape. Backing away from his legs to the center of the room, I stood there, adjusting my dress that became lifted from the constant movement. Possibly teasing the king of the underworld at the same time. 

“Scoundrel!” He growled. 

Shrugging, I played it off. “One of us needs to be level headed. So says the king.”  
Lengthening into his couch, legs spread apart, Hades waved his white flag in defeat. Gods that man could wear a suit. No! Behave. 

“So little goddess, are we going to set boundaries?” He asked me. 

Boundaries. The thought never crossed my mind, but hearing it come from Hades’ mouth made me fall back into the reality that I so desperately wished to let go of. Crossing my hands behind my back, I stared at my heels, mulling what boundaries could possibly work for us. 

“Truthfully. Knowing you aren’t mine is a boundary enough. I can keep the scoundrel exclamations to a minimum as well. If you, your majesty, would like me to give you space that can be given, especially in the workplace.” I said. 

All urges I’d had that were filling to the brim disappeared once the smoke had cleared. It saddened me to remove his hands, but Hades was right. It was me who was going to end up hurt. 

“If you want the truth, I don’t want space from you, I enjoy being a scoundrel in your eyes from time to time. But I do not want to hurt you any more than I may be, given I am the one attached to someone else for now,” Hades said, leaning forward. Rising off the cushion, he continued, “However, I feel that you should make the decision. You are the eternal maiden to be, and the underworld isn’t anyone’s favorite place, but mine. Pressuring you is the last thing I want to do. So, if any of what I’ve done today made you uncomfortable—,” 

Yanking his tie, I floated up to his eye level. His eyes looked to mine, and I wanted to kiss him into the next millennia. But this is what I had to settle for. 

“Don’t ever think you are pressuring me. I won’t have it, your majesty. Nothing you did offended me, and if it had, I would tell you. I will handle the TGOEM, as delicately as possible. My mind is made up, I think. And I need to do the right thing,” I said. Replacing his tie nicely tucked back into the front of his suit. Tears began to form in my eyes slowly like I was releasing some of the weight from my shoulders by speaking with him. 

“Does this conclude our chat, sweetness?” He asked. Hades’ voice lowered, could he be equally as sad as I am?  
I sighed, feeling the air clearer than ever. Turning to the mirror straightening the dress one more time, I’d remembered where the conversation started. 

“I think so. Oh, wait! One last thing.”


End file.
